Canine Instincts
by horseloverii
Summary: Oriah is a Skinwalker. Shunned by humans for her impurity she lives alone. An encounter with a powerful demon lord could bring the acceptance she never allowed herself to desire. Unexpected events end up leading to more acceptance than either imagined. OC based lightly on Shesshomaru.
1. Protector

**Note: **I didn't expect it when I started this story but I feel I must inform the reader that Shesshy isn't actually in this story. I origianlly intended for it to be the great Demon Lord of the West but as I've said before my stories take unplanned twists depending on what mood I'm in. So for the whole disclaimer thing, I own Luca and Oriah but the idea is from Inuyasha, which I do not own.

I hated this place after dark. The footpath wasn't very clear with only the dim light of the moon through dense trees. Even my excellent night vision wasn't very much help. I could only see the dim outlines of the closest trees. I knew the trail curved to the right up ahead, towards the river's edge. The curve was due to an odd clearing. It was bare dirt under a willow tree. I always got a sense of doom when I went near it.

The unusually large ferns just added to the strangeness of the area. I froze then and dropped low to a crouch. Rays of moonlight were shining eerily into the clearing. That wasn't what caught my attention. They were bouncing off of something silver laying on the dirt under the tree. It was large and I could hear it breathing. I felt the heat building right behind my eyes. I was ready to shift if danger presented itself.

I was unaware of the frown that was etching lines into my smooth temples. My heart was thrumming. The creature shifted suddenly and I could see it more clearly. A man was glaring in my direction coldly. The animalistic growl and the red glow his eyes developed made my heart stutter. Demon, and a wounded one at that. My terror was replaced by a sense of need to help him. Feirce, red burns covered his exposed torso.

Despite my desires, I found myself unable to move. "I know you are there. Show yourself." The emotionless bass sent a tremor up my spine. I winced as my nails and fingers started to shift slowly into black furred claws. I growled, low and menacing and slid away from him. No suicide for me tonight. My form exploded into rich black fur and I loped on all fours to the river.

At the river's edge I stepped nimbly over the large river rocks out towards an unusual boulder that stuck out over the wide lazy river. It was rough under my pads, from ages past when it was under water. About fifteen feet above the river I could see downstream and upstream where the river rounded a bend. Up by the bend I could faintly hear the rumble of whitewater.

Inhaling deeply, taking in all the smells of the night, I lifted my nose skyward and let loose a howl. It was not sad. It was not haunting. My song was of joy, freedom, pure happiness. Soon echoes of other songs filled the air. Some were soft and distant, others were nearby. One started from somewhere in the woods behind me. Pausing, I cocked my ear to the sound. It was a howl of hunger, of success in a hunt.

Intense emotion roiled inside me as I turned with a growl that was almost a roar. My feet were flying as I raced toward the sound. Guilt rushed through me, closely mirrored by rage and concern. I had left that demon when he was in need. Snarling, my teeth clicking together loudly, I leapt through the ferns. The situation was assessed instantly.

The larger wolf was leaping at the wincing man on the ground. Instantly reacting, I lunged, slamming shoulder to shoulder with the animal. Pain throbbed through the bone, but it only fueled me on. The male wolf was quick to recoil. His teeth locked into my scruff and he launched my smaller body across the clearing. With a yelp, I slammed into the ribbed tree trunk.

Something was absolutely broken. I ignored it and stood to face my foe once more. A sharp sting and dull ache in my shoulder and ribs were both sure signs of trouble. The animal turned to face the demon again and I snarled and darted forward, low to the ground. He was anticipating my rush. The wolf turned, but he wasn't expecting me to be so low to the ground.

I slipped right below him, latching my fangs into his throat, locking my front paws around his shoulders, and raking my back claws into his underbelly. The move was more cat-like and the canine had no idea how to recoil. Caught off guard, and terrified the wolf began to whine loudly. I released him and landed on my feet. Growling and snapping at his muzzle, I drove him back. When he got enough sense to flee he whined once more, loud and unbroken and took off into the trees.

Breathing heavily, glaring after him, I waited a moment before moving. Slowly I pushed my pain out of my mind and turned to the demon that was frowning coldly at me. He must have really been wounded. I stepped forward and a tiny thread of fear showed in his eyes alone. My heart went out to him. A great one such as he reduced to this? Trying to display my lack of hostility, I lowered my belly to the dirt and whined softly as I inched forward.

"I will crush you in half, Wolf." He threatened. I shook my head from side to side and continued. Before he could act on his threat I pressed my nose to his arm and healed the deep burns on his forearm. Instantly, I cringed back waiting to die. When no attack came I dared to look again. He was still glaring at me. His silvery eyes were like daggers that had been left in a snowdrift. There was no warmth to be found.

I rose to my feet slowly and pressed my nose to his burned chest. The acidic burns were intense. Drawing in power from the trees and plants around me I restored his skin and muscles. With the energy flowing I sent a healing touch through his body, repairing everything in need. He flashed to his feet breaking my concentration and I lost control of my shape as I leapt back. Naked, in human form I hit the ground on my unwounded side, and my breath stopped. Agony ripped through my ribs and my shoulder blade. Through tears I could see the raw wound on my upper arm where a dip in the bark of the tree had struck.

My breath returned raggedly and I spared a glance to the tall muscular demon standing over me. There was nothing in his gaze. Locked in the eyes of the master predator, I waited to die.


	2. Acceptance

Considering that I was waiting to die at the hands of the demon before me, I was surprisingly calm and unafraid. In all honesty I was angry. I wasn't ready to give in yet. Wincing with the effort, I rolled to my hands and knees and pushed myself to my feet, standing proudly before him. His eyebrows rose slightly, expectantly and I scowled and clenched my fists at my side. I wasn't a demon but I had enough power and intelligence that I wasn't exactly a normal human.

"How dare you stand before me in such a manner?" He asked in a soft monotone. His gaze traveled down my form, disapprovingly.

I bristled under that look. "You are no master of mine. I healed you, saved you from the wolf. Continue on your business and leave me to mine, Demon. I am nothing to you."

"You really believe that?" He stepped closer to me and my ridged stance faltered. What did he mean by that? I just wanted to be left alone. I didn't need the attention. Wounded pride made me bold. I turned and started for the river. My leg throbbed when I put my weight on it but I limped on. A hand wrapped around my good arm, halting me in my tracks. Terror enraged me and I yelped and wrenched out of his grip. When I jumped back away from him my leg went out and I buckled to the ground.

"Don't touch me! Just go away." He paid me no heed and strode forward. I cringed and shouted, "Dammit, I was trying to help you. I helped you. Why do I deserve to die?" The sound of cold steel sliding out of a sheath stopped my heart and I tensed, choking for air. Drawing energy from the massive willow trees around me, asking for their assistance, I made one final attempt to live. Looking up boldly into the eyes of the demon posed to strike, I sent a command to the massive tree. A few of the long skinny hanging branches braded together and wove around his wrist.

The demon looked at the vines in surprise and then turned back to me. There were fiery daggers in his furious gaze when his eyes rested on me again. My heart stopped in terror. It was hopeless. This heartless man was going to end my existence. With a sigh I released my command on the tree and rose to a kneeling position. "Just make it quick then."

I was trembling. My breath was shallow and ragged. It raked my pride to be so weak but I had no other option. "What makes you think you are going to die?" He asked in a quiet tone.

I looked up, way up, to his face so high above me. The surprise was evident I was sure. "You're holding a long, sharp weapon in a ready stance. I don't know what else you would want from me. I didn't mean to offend you or be disrespectful. I'm just not used to having to give up."

He sighed and shrugged, returning the weapon to its plain sheath at his waist. "What kind of beast do you believe me to be? I would not be so undignified as to leave anyone who saved my life in a state like yours."

I scowled and rose defiantly to my feet. "I do not desire your assistance. I want to be left alone."

The demon didn't reply and made no move to leave. I didn't realize how tense I had become waiting for his response. It came and I jumped. "You are an unusual human." I glanced nervously to see him staring steadily. Behind the cold steel gaze, he was thinking.

Shakily I responded, "I'm not human. I'm not a demon but I am definitely not a human."

"What are you?" His baritone rumbled out, emotionlessly.

My shoulders drooped wearily but I met his gaze boldly. "I am a creature not even worthy of being accepted into human society. I am shunned by all species including my own. I am a Skinwalker. I shift into whichever mortal creature I choose." Years of rejection and loneliness tore into me. With a deep breath, I pushed the pain aside. "Your reputation will not be faulted. Please, just leave me to my existence."

The demon was quiet for a while. "You long to be accepted. You don't want to be left alone. I can hear it in your voice. Travel with me."

Again, I was shocked by his unexpectedness. He made me nervous. I didn't know what to expect from him. He was correct, though. The desire to be accepted by at least one other creature on the planet came on so strong it took my breath away. Denial shoved away my hope and I frowned sadly. "Why? Just because I'm an animal doesn't mean I'm some pet."

"A companion? Not all demons are evil all the time. Some of us even have feelings." I heard a touch of loneliness in his tone when he spoke.

I was confused for a second until it dawned on me. "You are alone as well. I thought demons preferred it that way." He shook his head slowly. I sighed. "Can you promise me you're not gonna beat me or kill me?"

He held out a hand to me and I jumped. "Mutual companions. Do you have a name?"

I took his smooth hand, shakily. "Oriah."

"Luca." He replied quietly.


	3. Rese

Hours had passed since I had agreed to travel with the demon. We had already covered miles of ground and a small town appeared in the distance. My heart plummeted as we started down the gentle hill. The valley spread out before us bare and exposed. It was mostly farmland. With my good vision I could see many bodies moving around the fields and on the road.

"You are tense." I jumped at the sound of his voice and intense heat burned through my entire body. Wincing at the pain, I breathed deeply before glancing at the tall dark haired man beside me. "Are your injuries bothering you?"

I shook my head and another spasm of heat washed over me as a horse whinnied from behind us. Luca reached to me and gently guided me to the edge of the road before I could even react to him touching me. Two men were laughing as they drove a cart past us toward the little village. I couldn't stop my body from going ridged with fear. I hated humans. They were cruel, heartless creatures that enjoyed watching suffering.

The cart was halfway down the hill before I could gather my senses. "I'm gonna have to shift before we go farther, otherwise I'll lose my shape in front of everyone." I stepped away from him, miserably, ashamed at my weakness.

"Which form do you choose?" There was no judgment in his voice as he asked.

I studied his concerned face in shock. It took me a moment to gather my thoughts enough to remember he had asked me a question. I shook my head briefly to refocus and responded. "There are a few options that I would be okay with. I don't want to change into anything that is too defenseless. The two that wouldn't look as odd may get one or both of us injured. As a horse you could ride. Problem is that if something startles me, which it will, I will react as a normal horse and probably dump you in the dirt. As a hawk I'd tear your shoulder or your arm open with my claws."

I hesitated, unsure and Luca spoke again. "What would you be more comfortable with, Oriah? I don't really care if humans think I look strange. I'm a demon. My eyes glow silver and I have claws."

I didn't answer him out loud. Instead I released the pent up heat and energy, allowing the power to change my bones into the shape of a wolf. Soft red and grey fur covered my skin. The change wasn't physically painful, instead it was refreshing. The pain eased and my muscles relaxed.

Unfortunately the calm didn't stay. Terror made my fur stand on end. Expecting rejection or retaliation, I cowered in the dirt at his feet. I had already begun to hope, to stupidly crave his acceptance. Maybe I'd never learn. "Get up Oriah." He growled. I obeyed, stiffly. "Do not cower before me. You already claimed you belong to no one. I am not your master." He turned and started down the hill again. Unsure of whether he wanted me to follow or not I waited painfully, tight.

Luca turned back and studied me. I simply gazed back, waiting. The mild irritation left his icy gaze and the silver melted into a slightly warmer shade. Realization washed over his face and he shook his head sadly. "I'm not gonna chase you away, Oriah. Come here." He lowered to a knee and I closed the feet between us in an instant. Gently gripping handfuls of my scruff, Luca pulled the skin in soothing circles on either side of my face. "You change into animals and heal. I'm a demon. That's not strange to me. I won't shun you for it."

He let go and I pressed my nose into his chest gratefully. He smiled and unfolded to his full height. In this form he towered over me but for the first time I felt no fear. I didn't cringe away from him. When he turned and started walking again I fell in beside his lean calves. A feeling of peace washed over me, and then another human approached us and my happiness receded. I switched sides, placing Luca between me and the woman. Her dark eyes flashed nervously as she glanced at me and I bristled, with a hostile glare. She looked at Luca for the first time and froze with a gasp.

He looked at her and she seemed to shrink under his gaze. Boldness washed over her features suddenly, overcoming the fear and she spoke in a soft melodic voice. "Are you simply passing through, Sir, or would you like to speak to the village leader?"

"Who are you to ask me?" He asked her emotionlessly.

"He is my father." Her frame tightened nervously. I knew instinctively what was running through her mind. If Luca desired to control this town politically, this girl was the answer.

Luca smiled once, in an attempt to reassure and said gently, "I would enjoy meeting your father. I only hope the rest of your people are as accepting as you seem to be."

An inner conflict was obvious by her features. After another second she asked him quietly, "Have you come peacefully or are you intending on slaughtering my village?"

Luca shook his head silently. Accepting that as her only answer the girl turned and led us into the town.


	4. Attack

The presence of so many humans had me on high alert. I slid along fluidly, low to the ground, rushing forward briefly then pausing to scan my surroundings before darting to catch up. Two younger boys came running loudly, chasing each other. I leapt sideways and my chest rumbled with a deep growl. They still ran closer and I leapt away again, spinning as they went by. My body collided with Luca's legs knocking him sideways into the girl. Recovering quickly from his stumble he reached out even more quickly catching the girl mid-fall.

He steadied her before turning to me. He was mad, very, very mad. I couldn't spare any fear for him as another human ran from a large house on the block in front of us. "Rese are you hurt?"

The similar features on the large man marked him as her father. Their dark brown hair was the same texture, if different lengths. Luca turned away from me and spoke calmly, "I apologize for falling into you. Did I hurt you?"

Rese smiled and shook her head. "No, Sir. Your companion isn't used to people is she?"

"Not really." He responded. Guilt ran through me and I pressed my nose to the cut on her forearm, which was just starting to bleed. She rotated her wrist and glanced down with a frown and Luca gasped. "I'm sorry, Child. I gripped you too roughly to break your fall."

She smiled and shook her head. "Hitting the ground would have hurt more. I'm fine." I pressed my nose to the wound once more and she and her father gasped as the five punctures faded and healed. Rese held out an open hand for me to sniff. I backed away brushing against Luca.

The father's features had softened a little. "Welcome to Hawksin, Demon. My name is Jerrod. What kind of business do you have here?"

"My name is Luca. I'm not here to harm anyone. I would appreciate it if you would ask your archers to stand down; including the one's trained on Oriah." Jerrod nodded once and waved to the hidden men. Luca relaxed and asked, "Have your people been reporting attacks of any sort in the area?"

Jerrod nodded. "A few nights ago one of the farm owners reported some gruesome events. Would you know anything about this?"

Luca snorted. "If you're asking if I did it, no. If you're asking if I know what did, possibly yes. Let us go somewhere more private to discuss it. You are in no danger from me. I wish to assist your people."

Jerrod turned and quietly gestured towards his house before leading us toward it. The people that had gathered in the street to observe returned to their tasks, as did Rese. I followed at Luca's heels and shuddered as we entered the doorway. The smells of baking bread and fresh cut lavender hit my nose and I jumped as the door closed. The room was massive. It was open with only a couple square pillars and little partitions of walls. To the left was a large dark cherry table with six elegant chairs. The dining room was partially separated from the kitchen area by a large island with more square pillars. The living room was on the right. A central pit held logs waiting to be lit. The back of the room was open to a grand wide staircase that spiraled out of sight.

"Would you like food or drink for you or your companion?" Jerrod gestured to the dining table and sat down wearily.

Luca sat down also. My nails clicked quietly on the hard floors as I turned and sniffed the house slowly and thoroughly. I neared the rear of the house and was sniffing the bottom of the steps when a small creature appeared around the corner. The toddler smiled at me and continued his careful descent.

He sat down in front of me on the second to last step and stared into my eyes with a toothy grin that melted my heart. "Hi Doggie. I took a nap." His blue eyes twinkled with blissful innocence as he poked my nose. I licked his finger and he squealed and giggled. My tail started to wag slightly as I licked his bare knee, igniting another squeal of laughter. He scooted bouncily to the end of the step and I yipped and crouched down playfully. Gasping deeply the boy stood up and took off running down through the living room. I loped slowly after him, surprised at how much fun I was having. He threw himself up onto the couch and I dropped to the floor placing my pads over my face, hiding.

Another happy laugh bubbled out of the child and he jumped off the couch suddenly running up and squatting in front of me. Leaping up carefully I licked him on the nose. After an ear-splitting screech, he took off running. I chased him for a while. I caught sight of Luca smiling but ignored it. Finally the boy got tired and sat down on the floor by the couch. I rested beside him, feeling strangely peaceful and at ease. The child scooted around me and wrapped his little arms around my neck resting the side of his face against me. I listened to his swift heartbeat and breathing. Both slowed to an even steady pace after a few minutes and his hold loosened while his weight on me increased.

Many things seemed to happen in that single instant. The boy's weight shifted and he began to fall backwards. Instinct took over and I shifted in a flash to catch him. Hands appeared in my line of vision, gently lifting the child. I looked up startled, right into the angry glare of his father. "Skinwalker?"

I recoiled, pain coursing through my system. Humans would never accept me. Ignoring my nudity, I backed away, stood and raced for the door. The instant it was open enough for me to get through I shifted again and took off. I ignored Luca's shouts and raced blindly through the streets. My sense of direction was muddled by the overwhelming scent of so many humans. Pausing for a moment to survey my surroundings was a bad decision. I was thrown off my feet when a large jagged stone struck my shoulder. I yelped as pain coursed through my leg. Before I could regain my breath a foot struck my ribs, then my hip. The blows rained unendingly. I never gained enough air to whine. Suddenly the attack stopped and I could see the man.

Luca's face was furious. Razor sharp claws dug into the man's neck where Luca held him. I watched in horror as he lifted the man off the ground with one hand and held him there. He kicked and thrashed. His fingers desperately tried to peel Luca's hand away from his throat. I was locked by my terror as I watched the man slowly run out of oxygen. Right before he lost consciousness, Luca's grip tightened smashing his spine with a sickening crunch.

I couldn't move. The wounds weren't that bad. My fear was choking me. Luca turned to me suddenly and my control slipped. I shifted human but managed to change with clothes. Tears were streaming from my eyes and I backed away from Luca. "Oriah are you okay? I know you're frightened of me right now Little One but you are bleeding pretty badly. May I come to you? I'm not gonna hurt you."

I nodded minutely and closed my eyes as he approached. The hands that had just shattered a man's bones rested gently on my skin. I looked up into his tender gaze weakly before my eyes flashed nervously to the approaching man. Jerrod held up his empty hand when Luca growled menacingly. "I have medical supplies. That's all." Foolishly, he continued to approach. Jerrod knelt and placed the bandages beside Luca. "I wasn't insulting you when I spoke to you Skinwalker, or you Demon. I was simply caught off guard. Please don't harm my people for my mistake."

Luca's gaze was only on me as he doctored my arm with amazing gentleness. The rage was gone, replaced by concern. "I'm sorry I brought you here Oriah. I'm sorry I did that in front of you."


	5. The Cave

I stood meekly beside Luca, in human form while he spoke to Jarrod. "There is a cave near here. We will stay there until you are cured of your demon problem. As long as your people cause no harm to me or my companion they are safe to visit or travel or whatever. I'll be back." With that Luca looked at me and smiled gently. "Oriah would you like to change or are you traveling human?"

I glanced around me once at the villagers who had stopped their tasks to stare. Hatred coursed through my veins and I shifted into a black jaguar. The scent of the fear that wafted from everyone around me was intensely satisfying. Wolves were relatively common in the area. Three-hundred pound wildcats were not.

Luca laughed softly and started forward. _Can you hear my voice, Oriah?_

The feeling of his voice sliding through my mind suddenly made my tail twitch and my throat rumbled. _Yes, Luca. I can hear you. I was unaware you could speak to me this way. Not really sure I enjoy it._

He shrugged. _You are in animal form. Speaking to you is a touch necessary. I just wanted to compliment you on your choice of animal._

_They deserved it. Evil bastards. I hate people. _My skin twitched irritably but as the edge of the village slowly came and went I calmed. When we left the road and started up into the wilderness I shifted human, carefully changing forms with clothing. Luca smiled at me and continued walking up the hill.

"Do you eat, Oriah?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head. "Only if I choose to but I have to be careful. If I change into the wrong form it can make me extremely sick or even kill me. Do you mind if I ask what the village leader told you?"

He shook his head with a frown. "Not at this moment please. The cave is at the top of this cliff. I could carry you up or you could shift again." I regarded the face of the cliff momentarily and glanced at Luca.

I couldn't help the tremor that traveled across my frame at the thought of him carrying me. He must have seen the fear in me because all of a sudden his eyes flashed and his gaze turned cold. I swallowed my apprehension. "I'd rather not shift again if I don't have to. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I could carry ten of you up this and not break a sweat. Come here, Oriah. I promise you'll be safe." Luca held out a hand to me and my stomach fluttered as I reached out to him. His hand closed on mine, enveloped it in warmth. He tugged me to him gently. There was a tenderness in his eyes and his touch as he placed his arm under my knees and cradled me effortlessly.

Quietly Luca spoke, "Wrap your arms around my neck to hold on. Don't be afraid."

I obeyed him, trying to ignore the ways our bodies touched. The warmth coming from his body was hard to ignore. Suddenly he leapt up and my thoughts shifted another direction entirely. The swift departure of the ground and approach of the cliff face made me squeak involuntarily and I buried my face into the base of his neck. I felt when he jumped again and my whole body tensed.

The air stilled around me but I remained where I was. "Oriah open your eyes." The soft command was impossible to ignore. I looked and gasped in wonder. The time it had taken to travel to Luca's little hideout had taken all afternoon. The sky gradually went from a brilliant orange to a deep violet. Small fluffy clouds were scattered randomly across the sky. The moon was just visible at the edge of the horizon.

"It's amazing, Luca." My voice was light as I took in the marvel. He didn't speak and I turned to see the oddest look in his gaze. A small smile was on his lips and a look of peace was in his eyes. For some reason my body heated. Attraction blossomed and I rolled out of his arms hitting the ground in a crouch. Neither one of us moved until his eyes flashed and narrowed and he turned and retreated into the cave.

I was shaken, so shaken. It took a moment for me to gather my senses and stand to follow him. He was sitting against a wall holding his sheathed sword in his lap. I sat about a foot away. "So what's after the village?"

He was quiet for a minute before speaking. "Not really sure. The farmers are unhurt for the most part. An attack two days ago was pretty nasty. I could see it in the man's thoughts. It smelled marshy. That factor alone could narrow it down quite a bit."

"What if it doesn't narrow it down?" I couldn't help but be worried.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him flash a smile without opening his eyes. "I hope it doesn't. It'd be a little boring if it's just a pesky toad."

I couldn't help smiling. "Of course you would want it to be something exciting. Predictable male."

He smiled again and opened his eyes to glare at me. "Disrespectful woman."

I nodded. "Only a little. Goodnight Luca." My eyes were closed and I was half asleep when he responded quietly in turn. It felt like I had only been asleep for a few seconds when I jolted into a sitting position in a panic. Only the stiffness in my neck gave away how long I had actually been sleeping.

Luca was watching me, sitting alert. "What is it?"

I stood and rushed to the edge of the cliff. Painful heat beat at my insides as the panic washed over me. My body pleaded for the change. By the time I had recovered from the horrible wave, Luca was standing beside me. I turned to him and cringed at my grating muscles.

"I have to change. It hurts not to. I'm not really sure what it is. It may be your demon. I thought it was a nightmare but then I woke up and the feeling didn't go away. You can follow me or not but I have to move."

"Wait." Luca grabbed my wrist firmly holding me in place as I attempted to leap away. He closed his eyes and his nose flared. I could have sworn his ears shifted too. His eyes opened a moment later and he nodded. "It's the village. I'm not gonna try to control you, Oriah, but be safe."

I nodded and pulled away from him. "So now you get to see why I'm hated even by others of my kind." I took a deep breath and began to change.


End file.
